


We go way back

by higayimdad



Series: TXT oneshots [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Brat Soobin, Dancer Yeonjun, Enemies to Lovers, Freeform, Hate to Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love/Hate, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spreading my black hair Yeonjun agenda, Time Skips, We Die Like Men, Yeonjun is tired, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higayimdad/pseuds/higayimdad
Summary: "Koreas current it boy" model Choi Yeonjun is doing a photoshoot with "the most natural boyfriend material" model Choi Soobin. Fine. A few weeks before the shoot is to happen an unfortunate photo of them goes around and rumours spark that they are dating. Their two respective agencies urge them to feed into it, as it is good publicity. "You obviously don’t have to publicly say that you are dating, just, don’t deny it. Ask the other for a coffee in a crowded café" Yeonjun's agent says. An agreement take place, they just have to pretend to be dating until the shoot is over. The only problem? They hate each other.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: TXT oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684213
Comments: 8
Kudos: 216





	We go way back

**Author's Note:**

> AH! I have a whole pinterest with pictures of Soobin and Yeonjun in some outfits I just love (and just a bunch of other outfits) and it lowkey inspired me to write this one shot. Enjoy!
> 
> Edits may occur in the upcoming days (proofreading who?), bear with annoying mistakes in the meantime.
> 
> EDITED 2020-04-08 lol

He observed his reflection with a cold dead stare as he tucked the last piece of the white t-shirt into his black pants, watched as the thin fabric moved along his long legs. He was tired, the circles under his eyes portraying that just perfectly. His hair messy from the short night sleep he just got and his stomach rumbling quietly, reminding him to eat breakfast before leaving. Even if he, in his own opinion looked utmost terrible, he knew that it would all be fixed in a few hours by a styling team. 

His alarm on the other side of the room blared against the bare walls, deathly loud. As though it felt like it was banging in his own head. He groaned loudly and shuffled across the room to shut it off. 

He ventured into the kitchen and begun preparing breakfast for himself.  _ "Remember Yeonjun-ah, you need to eat a low-carb high protein diet to maintain your shape!”  _ The dietist his agent had hired nagged at him in his mind. Maybe they were right, but Yeonjun had always been someone who hated being bossed around. Still he settles with two eggs and fruit, low carb, high protein. Because if he didn’t do what they told him to do, he was at risk of losing his job. Often he would just bite his tongue and endure it. He knew better- 

Yeonjun stood in his hallway and put on the converse his agency recently sent him, colorful to spark something interesting in his otherwise boring outfit. Likely a brand deal, but he didn’t care. Deciding on using a bucket hat to hide his awful hair and deciding against a jacket because of the short walk, only to the cab that was arriving in a minute. He unlocked the door and double-checked that he had everything and begun leaving. Throwing a quick glance at the calendar hanging just by his door, listing the things he had to do. Giving him a fake sense of control. On the bottom of the page it said “be happy!” Be happy. One deep breath and he was on his way, quickly leaving his building and hurried towards the cab standing parked a bit away. Spotting people with cameras coming towards him as soon as they saw him. When he saw the first lights flashing he simply bowed and smiled faintly at the camera like he was taught to do. Then he opened the car door and entered, giving the driver the address to his agency. 

The leather chair outside his agent’s room felt way too comfortable, heavy eyes shutting themselves every other second. Yeonjun picked up his phone and scrolled through his various social media, already seeing articles about his departure from his apartment just now. Wondering how anyone could actually find it interesting. 

“Yeonjun-ah! Come in, I have some great news.” 

He was on his legs in seconds, pushing himself off the chair. He followed his agent into the room and settled into the very familiar office chair. His agent was a man, only barely older than himself in age. Yeonjun could briefly remember him celebrating his 30th birthday in March. Okay so 6 years, he’s a bit older. Still extremely handsome, high cheekbones and parted black hair. It looked untouched. 

Yeonjun smiled at the older, they had become close and he considered them friends in the end. 

“Seongho-ssi, is everything fine?” They both sat on opposite sides of the desk, Seongho typing frantically on his computer as he started listing things. 

“We have some new schedules for you. One photoshoot with Adidas, they are releasing a new line of clothes. A charity dinner. 8 Seconds has requested you for their fall collection. We have been in contact with Choi Soobin, we are planning for you two to collaborate in an issue of-” 

“Choi Soobin?” Yeonjun’s face pulled into what could’ve been a face of disgust, even if he wasn’t sure that was exactly what he felt. 

Choi Soobin.

While Yeonjun had become somewhat known as Korea’s new it boy. He was cast on the street while being photographed by a friend. He fought hard to get the reputation he now considered himself of owning, going through periods of time he would mind forgetting. Once he started posting dance practices and covers he even gained a large following outside the modeling. Choi Soobin on the other hand, was, in Yeonjun’s own words, practically given the fame he now had on a silver platter. Both parents already widely known in Korea, just because he was a handsome guy he was given modeling gigs, and even minor acting roles. “He’s not even good!” Yeonjun once shouted at his friend when he was fanboying over Soobin. And after Soobin showed up at the airport sporting some real “boyfriend looks” (as described by about 7 different gossip magazines) with his parents he was suddenly every girl’s wet dream. It bothered Yeonjun that Soobin could simply be seen in public in a simple blue shirt and white sweatpants and get nationally recognized over one night. They were familiar with each other too, even attending the same high school at one point, even if it was a long time ago. And Yeonjun could remember the other much too well. 

“You for real? Choi Soobin?” 

“Yes, you two have been selected to be photographed and we even managed to fix a brief interview for High Cut. It’s very good exposure.” 

“But why him?” 

“You two are some of the biggest young male models right now, at your peak. They want some insiders from your personal lives, as to how you got to where you are etcetera.” 

Despite Yeonjun’s obvious displease with shooting with Choi Soobin, Seongho brushed it off and begun explaining the rest of the month’s schedule in further detail. At last he came back to the topic of the other model. 

“We will have a meeting in two days with Choi Soobin and his agent. I need you to be at your best. You will meet us for hair and makeup one hour before they arrive. I’ll text you further details. Honestly you look awful, go home and get some rest.” The last sentence a bit more playful than the previous one. Seongho waved his hand and ushered him to go with a smile. 

Yeonjun’s body would’ve loved for him to just listen to Seongho and go home, take a nap and rest. Instead he somehow found himself on the way up stairwell far away from his own apartment. Finally stopping outside the door marked as Taehyun. K. Knocking twice before marching right inside. 

“Fuck you scared me. What do you want?” A boy, Taehyun, was lying on the sofa that was crammed into the corner of the fairly small apartment. Light brown hair and big eyes staring at his friend, who still stood by the door. He was obviously shocked by the sudden entrance, but quickly settled back into watching whatever drama was on the TV. 

“I am doing a PHOTOSHOOT with Choi Soobin! Of! All! People!” Yeonjun paced around the room, clapping between the words and finally crossing his arms to stare at his friend. Practically begging for sympathy. 

“I love him, seems like a great dude. Really good looking too.” the other simply deadpanned, switching the channels from his place. 

Yeonjun stared at his friend, closed his eyes and stomped up to the sofa. Lifted his friend’s legs and sat down, settling down and placing the legs back over his lap. He tilted his head back and groaned so loud it felt like the apartment was vibrating.  _ Yeah maybe he’s handsome but he is literally insufferable.  _

To the sound of the K-drama Taehyun decided on and his slow breathing Yeonjun finally fell into a light slumber, head still in a tilted back position. A neck pain waiting for him to wake up. Taehyun slowly but surely fell asleep too, listening to his friend’s low snores. 

After both woke up, Yeonjun offered to buy them dinner as an apology for barging into Taehyun's apartment unannounced. Both knew it was a lousy excuse, for Yeonjun simply wanted to be with his friend without explicitly having to say that out loud. They spent the rest of the evening at a Chinese restaurant on the corner of Taehyun’s block. And before they parted outside, just after midnight and both of the boys slightly drunk on cheap beer. Yeonjun stood with the bucket hat pulled down and a face mask, making him almost unrecognizable to the public, just in case. Taehyun grabbed him by the shoulder when they saw Yeonjun’s cab driving up to them. 

“Listen, you will pull through the whole Soobin thing. It will work itself out. I promise.” 

He left with a big smile, reaching up his eyes. The big eyes only turning slightly smaller. Yeonjun nodded to him and waved goodnight before sitting down in the cab. Hoping for the youngers words to be true. One meeting in 2 days, one photoshoot, one interview, maybe a few press releases. Then! No more Soobin, ever.  _ Pull through Yeonjun.  _

Two days later Yeonjun found himself in the big conference room of his agency building. Walls painted white and floor in spotless clinker. Seongho sat beside him, listening to Yeonjun tap his heel on the floor obsessively while waiting for the other model and his agent to arrive. Yeonjun had paid an hour or so in the makeup chair making him look “flawless and presentable” and for some reason dressed in deathly tight jeans. Thankful his stylist choose an oversized sweater, the only thing on him right now he felt comfortable in. 

Just as the time struck 1 PM the two men entered the conference room, Soobin’s agent immediately walked up to Seongho and introduced himself “Hwang Doyun”, they briefly nodded at each other and Soobin took a turn shaking hands with Seongho too. 

Yeonjun did his best, painted a fake smile on his own face. He stood up and brushed non-existent dust off his clothes. Reached forward to greet Soobin’s agent once, bowing down to him. 

Once he was eye to eye (well almost, Soobin was significantly taller and it really bothered Yeonjun since he was older) he recognized something in the expression of the other. Besides the gorgeous smile, flashing pearly white teeth, besides the ocean deep dimples and besides the corners of his mouth that reached all the way up to his eyes. No no, besides all that; Yeonjun recognized the same forced smile, hiding what could’ve been hatred, jealousy, disgust or any other emotion except the pleasure of meeting the other. Why? Because Yeonjun had practiced that same smile in the bathroom 10 minutes prior. 

For a second he wondered why the hell the other would hate HIM?  _ What did I do? Could he sense that I hate him and that’s why he hates me? But I have a solid, ok almost solid reason to dislike him. He has no reason at all. Ok maybe he has one or two but that’s not the point, no actually he has NO reason- or-  _

“Choi Soobin. I think we’ve met once or twice?” Soobin tilted his head slightly, it made Yeonjun feel tiny. 

“Choi Yeonjun. I think we have.” He mirrored the other, tilted his head in a not so obvious mocking way (considering both of their agents were standing literally two meters away from them). 

The two pairs settled down, Soobin and Yeonjun opposite of each other, unable to look away from each other. Once their two agents put their attention on each other and the upcoming photoshoot, their smiles dropped. And the gazes became intense and intimidating; both trying to one-up the other, fighting for dominance.  _ “You should always look people straight in the eye if you talk with them. If they avert their gaze, you are the dominant one”  _ Taehyun once said to him, mostly in a joking matter since Yeonjun hated eye contact. Now he was fighting with his life for it.  _ I need to win.  _

Soobin didn’t look intimidating at all, based solely on appearance. His cheeks were chubby, body language open and comforting, his smile was honestly (though Yeonjun denied it) something out of this world. Eyes worth drowning in and raven hair making Yeonjun wanting to reach forward and thread it between his fingers, it made him nauseous. 

After what felt like hours of eye contact, and a drop of sweat forming on Yeonjun’s forehead later they broke it. Yeonjun in a state of panic looking everywhere in the room but on the younger before him.  _ Fuck that _ . From the corner of his eyes he thought he could spot Soobin pull a slight smirk, content with the small win. 

And he realized only now that he hadn’t listened to a word of what Seongho and Dayun had said, essentially he had no idea what would come. When was it again? Where? Why were they doing this? His ears tried to join in on the conversation, desperately searching to help him understand what they were saying. Eyes wandering off to Soobin’s who were equally as confused as him. 

The meeting came to an end, Yeonjun now understanding a few of the things. The interview would be about them growing up, how they feel being role models for young people. Their lives in short. Seongho mentioned just at the end of the meeting that “they didn’t tell us this explicitly but, since you especially; Yeonjun have been very vocal about your support for the LGBT community they are most likely gonna ask something about that. Perhaps ask you to clarify or ask you to give advice to teens about- that.” He motioned with his hand, then they wrapped up. 

Soobin was on his way out but stopped by the door when Doyun wasn’t following him. 

“Doyun-ssi?” 

“Oh, can you maybe go down before me? The car should already be outside. Seongho and I will just go over one more thing.” 

“Yes Yeonjun-ah, please follow Soobin-ah down.” Seongho chimed in, and at that moment Yeonjun really hated him. 

“Of course” he simply gritted through his teeth, still smiling. 

The elevator ride was quiet for a second. 

“It's always surprising me when I see that you have black hair Yeonjun-sunbae. I still remember when you had electric blue hair, in what? 12th grade? Finally over your identity crisis I see.” They stood side by side, as much room in between them as they could. 

“Yeah, maybe I matured. Did you?” 

“I’m not very happy about this arrangement. I would rather be photographed with pigs.”

Yeonjun literally laughed. Like genuinely covered his mouth at laughed. Then it faltered and he stared at the younger with a  _ do you want me to kill you  _ look. 

“Like I’m so happy about being paired with a brat like you.” 

The doors opened and they were suddenly in the lobby. Both still stayed a far distance away from each other, like the other carried a deadly disease they were afraid of catching. Once at the entrance doors Soobin made sure the car was outside before preparing himself to go. 

Yeonjun was the first one out, feeling the suns rays fill him with something that made his breath feel easier. Forgetting for a second that he was with Soobin. He spotted two girls a bit away that immediately fished up their phones, presumably to take photos. Yeonjun wasn’t a fan of it, but didn’t do anything about it either. 

“Fuck-” Soobin was on the last step down from the entrance when he, in some unexplainable fashion lost balance (hint: it was an untied shoelace none of them had noticed) and stumbled downwards before Yeonjun caught him. Grasping his hands around the younger’s waist to keep his legs from buckling. Faces suddenly very close and a blush emitting from them both once they understood what happened. Soobin had grabbed the other’s shoulders, pretty nails almost digging through the fabric of Yeonjun’s shirt. They were in this awkward embrace for a second too long before Soobin exclaimed “ah let go of me!” before running into the black car parked just behind them. 

Yeonjun felt his face heat up and he simply escaped back into the building, running into a bathroom. It was a long time ago he felt this embarrassed. 

That was enough for today, he thought he would die for real now. 

It took him an hour or so to get home, once there he turned his phone to silent. Cleared his living room of clutter, and turned the speakers to the max, blasting music from the “hype” playlist on his phone. Letting his legs move on their own and mind go blank, the only thing he was focusing on was the music that traveled through every atom in his body. He danced for well over an hour, sweat running down his back and splatting on the light hardwood floor. 

The music became muted in the middle of a song, Yeonjun mid choreography, it soon eased into the melody of his ringtone instead. There were exactly 3 people he had as an emergency contact, that always reached him; no matter the do not disturb, silent, or whatever he did to escape other people contacting him (he swear he is an extrovert, but everyone deserves some alone time now and again). His mom, his dad and his friend, Taehyun. He answered the phone after the third signal, quickly observing the contact photo.  _ Taehyunie.  _

“Yeah?” 

**“Hyung did you see?”** It sounded like he was in a slight state of panic, but trying his best to keep calm. 

“See what?” 

**“Check literally anywhere, twitter, instagram, any gossip magazine.”**

Yeonjun kept Taehyun on his speakerphone when he opened up twitter, the first thing he met with was an article from Koreaboo. 

_ “Fans speculate dancer, model; Choi Yeonjun is dating actor, model; Choi Soobin after they were caught in a heated embrace outside the dancers’ agency.”  _

Then another one. 

“ _ Choi Yeonjun, long time LGBTQ supporter questioned for being gay after caught red-handed with model and actor Choi Soobin.”  _

another

“ _ Koreas new it couple Choi Soobin and Choi Yeonjun. Everything you need to know about them!”  _

one more

“ _ Choi Soobin’s and Choi Yeonjun’s long history, fans now suspect they are dating after a scandal caught on tape outside the dancer and models agency.”  _

“Taehyun I gotta go, talk to you later.” 

Yeonjun can faintly hear the other hitch his breath before being clicked away with a press of a button. It was just midday, he wanted nothing but to just go to bed and sleep the problem away. It’s just a rumor, nothing more. It would blow over, he would to the stupid shoot with High Cut, they would address that it was, just an accident, Yeonjun would never see Soobin again and everything would be fine. Totally. Fine. 

As expected a text rolls in from Seongho, telling Yeonjun to come to the office the first thing in the morning. He’s hoping that he will maybe tell Yeonjun that they will clear everything up. 

“Okay so, Yeonjun-ah. I have talked with Doyun-ssi. All these rumors have gotten an incredible amount of support, and we THINK that maybe playing into this might give the upcoming article some good publicity.” Seongho sat with his hands interlocked and danced around the words with caution in his voice. 

“You’ve got to be- excuse my language- fucking kidding me.” Yeonjun avoided eye contact, head banging with a headache after sleeping close to nothing. Staying up until the sun woke up again scrolling endlessly reading every comment regarding the situation. Every good one, every bad one. 

“You obviously don’t have to publicly say that you are dating, just, don’t deny it. Ask the other for a coffee in a crowded café. After the article you can just go separate ways. Say you had a falling out.” 

Yeonjun heard it in Seongho’s voice, this wasn’t a thing he could say no to. It was obviously already settled between the two agencies, with apparently no care about the two actual people having to go through with this. He felt like downright crying in the office, maybe if it was any other model, any other person. But Soobin? Snobby bratty, insufferable, no filter,  _ pretty,  _ annoying Soobin. Yeonjun felt like laughing at how ridiculous the industry could get; how he felt himself (or was) forced to feed into medias obsession with him. For a moment he wanted to quit, right on the spot. 

“Is Soobin okay with this?” Yeonjun asked, after staying silent for so long Seongho thought he died. 

“Doyun said he would talk with him.”  _ The nice way of saying, just like you, he has no say in this.  _

Yeonjun shot up on his feet, put on his jacket a bit aggressively. A quiet statement. Before he left Seongho raised to his feet as well. “Wait Yeonjun-ah!” And for a second Yeonjun thought the older would apologize, tell him that it’s stupid, that of course the first thing Yeonjun could do was deny the rumors. But as always Yeonjun is a hopeless fool. “Here is Soobin’s number, the shoot is in three weeks. So you don’t have to jump into it right away.” 

He grabbed the piece of paper without looking, rolled his eyes so far he was afraid they would stick to the back of his head.  _ Fuck this. _

It took Yeonjun 3 days to contact Soobin, almost surprised the other hadn’t done that first. It was quick, no regret. 

**_Me_ **

_ Seongho-ssi is forcing me on a coffee date with you, let’s get it over with.  _

**_Brat_ **

_ Tomorrow 1 PM, I’ll send the address later. Meet me there then _

**_Me_ **

_ Whatever _

**_Brat_ **

_ Whatever _

Yeonjun chose a pair of broad blue jeans, which reached down to his heels. Almost dragging on the ground as he walked. He paired it with a fuzzy white sweater and red shoes. Simple, yet fashionable. He was set on making a good impression on the other, even if he (pretended) he didn’t care. 

He gave the address to the chauffeur, but took notice of how it was in one of the richest districts of Seoul. He hated Soobin for it, knowing it was likely he had to pay for both him and the younger. For the last few days, the older had been glued to his phone. Continuously checking his social media, different outlets still speculating about the two boys relationship. Yeonjun was beyond shocked when they found out about the two boys attending the same school, talking about how the two had mutual friends. Talking about how their relationship could’ve been sparked there. Oh how they were wrong. Almost at least. 

Yeonjun stepped out of the cab, met with the sun which stood high on the sky, clear of any clouds. The heat made him sweat, and when he spotted Soobin in the window of the café it became even worse. He sat with two boys, stuck in what seemed like a very interesting conversation. Once the younger spotted him he instantly stopped, mid-sentence. 

The older entered the café and begun walking up to Soobin and his friends, a pair a bit away noticed him and Soobin, connected a few dots and maybe snapped a few pictures of them. Which no one but them noticed. 

“You are early.” Soobin leaned back and crossed his arms. 

“Never thought I would get shitted on for being early to a d-” Yeonjun stopped himself, remembering the friends. “Hi, I’m Yeonjun.” he greeted them. 

“Beomgyu” 

“Hueningkai” 

Both of them seemed much happier about meeting the elder than Soobin, whose face was more than displeased. Yeonjun knew them both, Beomgyu was the son of a famous racer and Hueningkai had attended the same high school as him (and Soobin). They were both frequent as plus ones during fashion shows, galas or whatever Soobin was invited too. 

“Well we will get going, right Hueningkai? Let these turtledoves be by themself.” 

Beomgyu grabbed his younger friends’ hand and dragged him up, and then out of the café. Leaving Yeonjun and Soobin alone in the span of 15 seconds. 

Yeonjun ordered them something to eat and drink, then they fell into silence, both engulfed in their phones. Doing their own respective thing. Yeonjun looked up at the younger, light brown hair, even without makeup he looked flawless without blemishes and pimples, dressed casually but still very, well; fashionable. Blue washed out jeans that hugged his legs and striped shirt which he basically drowned in. Soobin accidentally hit the oldest shin when he rearranged his feet underneath the table. “Ouch”. They shared a glare. 

For a second they were back in high school. Yeonjun in 12th grade, hair electric blue, in his rebellious phase, doing whatever he could to strain on the rules, bruises on his legs from endless falls from his skateboard. 

Soobin, 11th grade. Class president, a teacher's pet, maybe humble to others but still a brat to Yeonjun. His hair deep black and a constant flush on his face. Shy from whatever attention he accidentally got. Yeonjun put notice on how the other grew extremely confident during the years. It must’ve been 5 years since talked to Soobin. But the last memory they shared with each other wasn’t pleasant. For the two used to have a somewhat complicated relationship. 

_ Yeonjun’s hands were sweaty, feeling the brick underneath his palms. One on each side of the younger body. Trying his harder to look bigger and taller, even if the other had already surpassed him in height at that point.  _

_ “Say that again Choi.”  _

_ “I said ‘you look fucking ridiculous with your shirt untucked’ and don’t call me Choi. It’s your last name too Yeonjun-ah.” _

_ “Haven’t your parents taught you to respect your older hyungs? Use the correct honorifics, Soobinie.”  _

_ “I don’t respect you.”  _

_ They were so close they practically shared the same breath, both of their eyes burning. Yeonjun smirked, wanted to find something he could challenge the other with, craved a competition just so he could feel the satisfaction of winning. But they had done just about anything, whatever they could compete in silently. There was maybe just one thing left.  _

_ So Yeonjun stared into Soobin’s eyes, fought for dominance, waited until the other shifted his gaze away, then he waited until the eyes were back on him. And he just went for it, careless, panicked while hoping no one saw them.  _

_ Lips crashed together for a second, tongues fought, they pushed and pulled. It was over in a second. Yeonjun moved away and walked from the other content with himself.  _

_ The next time they talked with each other was at a party, none of them not exactly sober. Yeonjun had made out with a girl, even if his eyes were on Soobin’s the whole time. And Soobin left the party after sneering a “fuck you” to Yeonjun. The next time they met in school the younger “accidentally” spilled his tea over the other’s uniform. And they never spoke again. Why? They were stupid of course, pretending to hate each other even if it was obvious that they both were just a tiny bit in love with each other.  _

Now they sat in the café, eyes still burning with wildfires, maybe it was hatred, disgust. But maybe, just maybe it was still their high school hearts crushing on each other. 

There came a flashing light. A girl, two tables away from them were so close to capturing a photo completely unnoticed, of course if she was smart enough to turn the flash off. And it both hit them  _ “oh right, we are supposed to be on a date, people can actually see us”  _ so something switched in Soobin. Fires turned to something else, or perhaps it was just a different one; much hotter. 

He reached over the table and whispered something into Yeonjun’s ear, and he could practically hear that the younger was smiling. 

_ “Shouldn’t we put on a little show, give Doyun-ssi and Seongho-ssi what they want. Us dating?”  _

Soobin stood up and reached for the other’s hand, which the older carefully took before standing up again. Once they stood face to face, the younger simply placed his hand on the back of Yeonjun’s neck, played a bit with his raven hair before bumping their foreheads together and smiling; big and toothy, deep dimples. Soobin placed a kiss on his nose. Delicate, soft, full of confidence. The nerve he had. 

Oh how the fuck did Soobin grow so much confidence? He used to be so shy he couldn’t even look the older in his eyes. Now they were (almost) kissing in public. Now Yeonjun understood why he was cast as a guest actor in so many dramas, he was amazing at pretending. 

They left the café with hands intertwined, drinks left to cool on their table and photos already circling around the internet. They walked the entire way to Soobin’s apartment complex, hand in hand, more than aware of the people taking pictures of them. And once they reached the entrance Soobin stared at Yeonjun for a while. As one person brought out his camera Soobin reached forwards and placed a kiss on the others’ lips, just as delicate as the one in the café on Yeonjun’s nose. It was much deeper than last time. It made Yeonjun forget about the situation completely, maybe kissing back just a little bit. Forget that Soobin was a likely acting. And when they parted and Soobin opened his door he patted the oldest cheek. “ _ Don’t forget to smile at the camera when you leave, it’s dispatch.  _ ”

Yeah, Soobin was acting. And obviously Yeonjun did too, he hated the kiss, he hated how warm the youngers hand was against his cheek and he hated Soobin. 

They were practically the talk of the town, except it was the whole country speaking about them, yet no one at all. They never confirmed their (fake) relationship, still, one kiss on the nose and yet another one on the lips was enough to start a chain-reaction of news articles using their names to gain clicks. Yeonjun noticed how the views rolled in on his various dance videos, how more and more comments mentioned Soobin. News outlets begging the two boys agencies for a comment. “ _ They aren’t available right now, unfortunately"  _ was the only response they got though, because everyone except the media knew it would be over in 2,5 weeks. 

Soobin and Yeonjun didn’t really see each other more, at least if you don’t count the way Yeonjun would stay up all night and read through every single article just to see what they wrote, what pictures they used. Maybe he looked through netflix all night looking for new shows to watch, and maybe he choose one that he knew Soobin guest-starred in for 5 episodes. 

Maybe the younger would go on Youtube before falling asleep, maybe his fingers would type in Choi Yeonjun in the search bar and maybe he would click on the dance videos, rewind them to catch every single move. Maybe he would read through the comments on his latest ones.  _ “I came here cuz I heard he’s dating Soobin oppa! he’s very talented”  _ one said. 

So they kept away from each other, no more Yeonjun and Soobin, just Yeonjun and Soobin. This is until Soobin is drinking with Beomgyu and Hueningkai one Friday the night before a runaway show. The three of them know that they will regret it in the morning when they wake up with throbbing headaches and sick to their stomachs. But everyone is stupid every now and then. Soobin even more so when he went to the bathroom and pressed his pin into the phone with blurry eyes. Scrolling through text messages to find one in particular. 

**_Me_ **

_ I knwo ur invited to the fashion thign tomorrow, lets cause a rucccuss.  _

_ hwo do u spell that? ruccus? ruckus! _

_ its Soobinnie btw _

**_Koreas #1 shIT boy_ **

_ you ok?  _

_ yeah I’m going but maybe we shouldn’t do too much _

_ think about the consequences. _

Soobin huffed and locked his phone, leaving Yeonjun on seen. “Think about the consequences huh? The first time you’ve ever done that”, he wasn’t ashamed that he basically talked to no one but his reflection. Beomgyu stood outside the bathroom and called for him to come out. So Soobin continued the night, pretended he was okay and pretended like he never sent the text. Tomorrow he would delete the conversation from his phone on the way to the show. And when he would lock his eyes with the older he would pretend he never texted him at all. 

The two would be seated next to each other, it was Soobin’s request, but he would never admit it to the older. On Soobin’s other side his two friends sat; always his plus ones. 

The show began, music playing in the background and harsh lights directed to the stage. Yeonjun leaned a bit into the other, angled his head so it was possible to whisper. But his eyes followed the models on stage. 

“Hey maybe we don’t have to cause a  _ ruckus  _ but we could always do  _ something.” _

“Like what?” The younger whispered back, eyes on the same model as Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun sat back straight, but his hand eventually found the others thigh. Kept his palm on the inside, rubbing his thumb in circles. If it wasn’t for the layer of fabric separating them Soobin’s leg would catch on fire. Everyone saw them, no one said anything. They didn’t have to, because in mere hours someone would spread the photos and like the old saying; a picture is worth a thousand words. 

For a second the hand left his thigh, and Soobin found himself disappointed. But then the hand burned blisters onto his shoulder instead when he understood it was a just a moment of readjusting. Yeonjun’s arm thrown around the older, causing a comforting hand to fall on his nape. Move up his neck and fiddle with his earlobe. People were taking pictures of the models, the clothes, themself. Some were even taking pictures of Yeonjun and Soobin. One picture a thousand words. But none of them were true, this was just an act. In 5 days they had the High Cut shoot, in 5 days their agencies would tell them that it was okay to drop the act. 

So when the show came to an end, the speaker thanked everyone. The music became fainter and crowds of people were going around socializing. Soobin flung the others hand off, escaped his burning touch and ran away to the open bar. One glass of champagne couldn’t hurt. He was gone for an hour maybe, before his two friends found him. 

“Hey, I heard someone is having an after-party at the hotel down the street. You up? Yeonjun is coming.” 

Soobin had had more than one glass of champagne at this point, cheeks flushed red. He nodded and followed them. And just before leaving he mumbled “what about Yeonjun?” as he was nowhere to be seen. 

“He’s already there, his friend was meeting him there I think.” Hueningkai answered him, mumbling just as much.  _ Don’t get jealous Soobin.  _

The walk over to the hotel felt sobering, but as soon as he walked in he saw Yeonjun across the room. Even if the black hair should melt together with his matching black suit, blend with everyone else’ black hair and black suits, it was so obvious it was Yeonjun. He felt hesitant to go up to him. 

Yeonjun stood with a glass of whiskey in his hand, like a grown-up. Next to his friend, who introduced himself as Taehyun to the rest of the group. They talked for a while, some people coming up to them to talk (with them, they mean Yeonjun and Soobin for the most part) and some seemed scared of the pair, standing with their gazes on everyone but each other. Something was brewing inside both of them.

“Why so grumpy?” Yeonjun pinched the youngers cheek, “you’ve barely said anything.”

“Get your hands away from me.” He slurred and swatted the hand away from his face. 

“Brat” It suddenly wasn’t fun to tease him anymore. 

The five boys moved around like a flock of prey, or maybe they were predators. It took them a while to find the area where the people the same age as them had gathered. Finally people in their early 20’s, hard liquor hidden in flasks and punch made way to strong. They were all laughing loudly, there were no cameras here, only eyes. It was a little freer at least. 

They separated here though, well most of them. Yeonjun and Soobin felt stuck together. Because these people liked to snoop, they read gossip magazines and had no shame in questioning the two about their “relationship”.

“So, are you here  _ together  _ ?” One asked, heavily emphasizing the “together” and wiggling his brows.

“We are here with our friends” both of them answered, it was like they had practiced the answers already. 

“Well, come on, you can tell me. How long have you’ve been  _ dating  _ ?” Another asked, like it was obvious they were together. Which is why they stayed annoyingly close, letting their hands touch both very obviously but still secretly. They smiled and smiled at everyone and each other. 

A few glasses later, Soobin felt dizzy, he felt nauseous by Yeonjun’s touch. He needed air. He escaped to one of the balconies. July winds breathed at him, the sky still with hints of purple, reds and oranges, even if it was likely around midnight. 

“Soobin-ah”

“What?” Soobin listened as Yeonjun shuffled from the door towards him, even if his back was faced towards him. 

“What’s up. You’re being a little bitch.” 

“Come on,  _ don’t  _ call me that. I’m tired and I wanted to be alone. Why are you out here?” 

“They told me to check on my boyfriend so, here I am.”

He clapped his hands together once, and then walked up to Soobin, stood next to him and looked down at the city below them. Felt the same July wind, shared the same thoughts. 

“Why do you hate me Soobin-ah?”

“Why do you hate me Yeonjun-hyung?” It was the first time he had ever used hyung. 

“Because you were handed everything for free, you know I was laughed at and mocked for the first year of my carrier. A flop, a disaster. You were just you and got everything I wanted with the sound of a bell.” his voice gave way and there were so many underlying emotions. None of them could decipher them, what it was. 

“You know that’s not true.”

“I know,” silence “it’s your turn to answer now.” 

“Because you kissed that fucking girl when I was in love with you in 11th grade. And I was,  _ am,  _ jealous and driven by hormones and I was angry. I’m still angry. And now, somehow you are competing with me when I don’t want to compete with you because you are Korea's number one it boy and I’m just Soobin. Son of whatever. And NOW I’m pretending to be your boyfriend and you touch me all the time because people need to see, but in 1 week this will all be over and I frankly don’t know if that makes me happy or not.” His eyes were wide open, voice loud and heart thumping. He spoke without fault, not even slurred one on word, even if alcohol was rushing through him like blood and made him feel like a fool. The confession traveled with the wind, passed Yeonjun and then it disappeared. Sooner than it came. 

Silence. Deafening. Loud. Quiet. 

Yeonjun turned his head and observed the other, back of his hair illuminated pink by the party lights from inside. 

An out of breath  _ “Soobin”,  _ a hand on the others cheek, one hand on a hip, bodies pressing together. Sloppy kissing, aggressive and needy. On fire hands. Tongues licked lips and teeth crashed like this was their first time. “ _ You are a better kisser this time.”  _ Soobin whispered,  _ “brat”  _ the other whispered back with a smile on his face. Hands roamed through hair and under jackets, hoping the suits wouldn’t be ruined. 

This wasn’t necessary, no one saw, there was no point in pretending. 

They weren’t pretending. This was just years of hate and love smushed together into a very long and very messy kiss. 

Soobin wrapped a leg around the other, the tight suit pants stopping him to go further. He was taller but felt small and secure in the other’s arms. The olders suit was just as, if not even tighter. And to be honest Soobin could feel pretty much  _ everything  _ through it. Causing a smirk to form on his face, he pulled away from the kiss and looked at the other. Makeup smudged around the mouth and lips swollen pink. The younger bit his lip, and with one single look they were heading home. Hand in hand. 

Hangovers didn’t faze Yeonjun, at all. At most he felt a little bit tired the day after, but it was probably usually from going to sleep late than the actual alcohol. He woke up feeling great today too, next to him, in his bed, Soobin laid. Head buried under a pillow and back exposed. The covers slipping off his body. Snores vibrated from his mouth. 

Yeonjun rose from the bed, walked around the room and picked up traces from last night. A damp towel, discarded clothes, a... _ thing  _ which Yeonjun threw out the moment he realized he had failed to do that yesterday. Both of them had taken a shower late last night, he still felt sticky with sweat, he still felt nervous. He had scratches on his shoulders from Soobin’s nails and he’s guessing the other probably has a bump on the back of his head because Yeonjun accidentally knocked Soobin into his headboard late last night. The whole night was aggressive, to say the least, there were 5 years of steam both had to get out. They threw out hateful words and mean comments, but they didn’t hurt. He didn’t even care, because at the end - with their eyes closed they apologized, for everything. They fell asleep hand in hand. 

“Oh my GOD can you be quiet!” The younger screamed from underneath the pillow. 

“I’m- I’m literally just walking around.” 

“Yeah and you and your pretty ass are loud, get out or get back into bed.” Soobin ignored that he was in fact sleeping in the olders bed and was in the olders apartment, but he acted like it was his. 

Soobin was grumpy, hangover and bratty. He was never like this with others. but Yeonjun didn’t mind it. He liked it. Yeonjun went back to bed and hugged the other, tightly. No one saw them, they didn’t have to pretend. So they didn’t. 

It was exactly 4 days left to the shoot. And Soobin and Yeonjun had to come up with something, they had tricked the entire country into thinking they were “Yeonjun AND Soobin”, surely their agencies must be okay with them continuing if they even suggested it in the first place. Because that’s what the two wanted. Continue with their thing. They wanted to be Yeonjun and Soobin. 

They planned out a meeting in detail, Soobin, Yeonjun, Doyun and Seongho. Just them, they would talk it out, explain everything. The two men would sit holding hands even if they both sweated so much they felt like drowning in it. They wouldn’t smile, they wouldn’t pretend. They would tell the truth, just as it was. 

It went,  _ ok? _ Seongho and Doyun wasn’t exactly happy about it, they just wanted some extra exposure and to boost their sales. They got their press, and didn’t expect more. But they got two boys who somehow only needed two weeks of bickering and hating and one night of sincere smiles and love to somehow end up, dating? And Seongho and Doyun wanted to object, but there was no contracts against dating, and their “we can probably work something out” didn’t sound too forced, it felt okay. Yeonjun and Soobin were okay, which is why they left hand in hand, never really intending to let go. People took pictures of them, they smiled, they didn’t pretend. A picture said a thousand words, and this time every single one was true. 

Their shoot went even better, it wasn’t as bad as Yeonjun had made it up in his mind. Probably because he thought he would have to do it with a boy he thought he hated. Instead, it was Soobin. The same boy, just less hate. They took one picture, hand in hand. One picture up close, the stonecold gazes facing the camera. One picture flashing their smiles, Soobin exposing his ocean deep dimples which hid his eyes. Yeonjun his own eyes forming cresent moons. 

Then they sat down with the interviewer, she asked them questions they had heard 100 times and answered just as many. Every time Soobin raised his voice and spoke with nothing but confidence Yeonjun couldn’t help but to look at him and smile. Yeonjun loved his confidence. 

“Yeonjun-ah, Soobin-ah. May I ask on the record? Is it true you are dating, if so, when did it begin?” She asked with caution, knowing everyone wanted to know the saucy details. Just wanted the confirmation directly from them. 

“Oh, we kinda go way back?” Soobin smiled at the other. Unsure if how much they should really tell. Then he let the older take over.

One month later the number of High Cut dropped. Their faces sporting the front page, smiling to the camera. “Korea’s it boy Choi Yeonjun and 'boyfriend material' Choi Soobin about their day to day life, advice, and dating. Hear it directly from them in the latest cover of High Cut Korea.” 

“We go way back!” It says in bold letters on the front page. 

**Author's Note:**

> It felt a lil bit rushed, I wanted to keep it short and also finish it as soon as possible, and I just kinda ended up with this. But anyways thank you for reading! Leave kudos and comments if you liked this <3 
> 
> Check out my twt if you want to find out beforehand when I have something going on. And I will hopefully be back soon with something new. Cheers yall
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hopeonmydick)


End file.
